<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>晨间漫行-夜半轻语 by Redmeannnnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793798">晨间漫行-夜半轻语</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmeannnnn/pseuds/Redmeannnnn'>Redmeannnnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>燕尾剪断暗巷 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ABO - Fandom, 翔松</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmeannnnn/pseuds/Redmeannnnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>燕尾剪断暗巷 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 晨间漫行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>感性善良总是来也匆匆去也匆匆。</p><p>刘青松从床上爬起来，摸到走廊正要开灯，左脚先一步踢到了笨重的箱子。<br/>
多亏几次落东西和迟到，林炜翔养成了提前收拾东西的习惯，早得彻底：大概两三天后的行程，今天就把不必需的用品都塞进箱子，接下来的几日为临时住宿似的生活状态挨骂。<br/>
洗脸毛巾用刘青松的，袜子穿刘青松的，无关用品例如枕头，也趁机睡刘青松的。</p><p>凌晨五点的天不叫亮，浑浑地出现一点颜色，流言蜚语般到处绕。<br/>
行李箱让刘青松想起林炜翔出门前后的日子睡得浅，便不再开灯，没有影子的天色不肯稍等世俗，很快地敞亮起来，刘青松不得不结束站在窗帘前发呆的宁静时刻。</p><p>屋子里全是信息素的味道，林炜翔拨弄着头发从房间里走出来，小臂上还有刘青松咬出来的牙印，像个欠揉醒的巨大面团，头发翘成拎不清的经济学曲线。<br/>
刘青松为他着想的心马上溜得干干净净，满脑子后悔怎么不开大灯晃醒他。</p><p>“早啊。”<br/>
林炜翔打着哈欠从刘青松旁边经过，进了厕所又刷着牙出来，在他几步开外的地方学马站着睡觉。尽管发情期的间隙与无欲无求的贤者时间并不相同，但刘青松觉得烦躁，不想靠近他的alpha。</p><p>“等下吃什么？”<br/>
昨天晚上弄得太晚，两人点了外卖，面对面一声不吭地吃完才睡，现下不饿，但刘青松生活规律，早餐还是要吃。</p><p>“粥，我昨天定时煮了粥。”<br/>
林炜翔一边拐回卫生间漱口一边含糊不清地回答，刘青松呆了几秒后才明白他在说什么。<br/>
alpha完全不像是会照顾人的类型，可处理起这些突然冒出来的问题又很轻松，关于这一点刘青松一直没想通过。</p><p>他若有所思地坐到沙发上喝大麦茶，喝完没有去盛粥，静坐着感受身体状况，信息素的浓度，生殖腔的胀动，和后颈腺体的体温，确保发情指标健康。<br/>
林炜翔爱说他养生老人不是没有原因的。</p><p>脸上还挂着水，林炜翔在家里走来走去：把衣服床单扔洗衣机里洗，在厨房找到搁置了一晚上的手机拿去充电，把被刘青松养得濒死的绿萝挪去阳台，最后坐在地上剥荔枝。</p><p>“那个要泡一下。”<br/>
刘青松看林炜翔四体不勤五谷不分的样子，忍不住出言提醒。<br/>
“我知道。”<br/>
林炜翔才剥了三个就往嘴里扔了一个，气得刘青松撇过头去看窗外的苍蝇。</p><p>警戒解除没几分钟，林炜翔就越过没有刘青松红外线扫射的区域，隔着茶几问他：“时间差不多了？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
刘青松低下头看着自己的手腕，仿佛即将再次发情的不是他。</p><p>林炜翔撑着茶几朝他伸出手，探询的眼神如踩了肉垫的步伐，仔细小心地凑到刘青松面前。<br/>
omega动了动喉结，不太情愿做出搭手的动作，悬在空中的手腕缓慢地移动，花纹恣意的大理石茶几变成无数喜鹊牵桥才能跨过的银河。<br/>
依旧是一声不吭，林炜翔翻转手掌自上而下地握住刘青松的手腕，像从宴会后门溜到花园的公子哥，眼里只有花枝堪折。<br/>
折下这朵晚香玉。</p><p> </p><p>七八点的太阳补钙。<br/>
林炜翔在心里默念，看着卧倒在沙发上的刘青松被朝阳脱光，皮肤的反光挑衅着密布的光线，逼着自然的一切来考验他的美。<br/>
嗅觉第一个感受到信息素的上涨，omega平稳地释放着气味，告知林炜翔目前只是生理反应，他不必太投入。</p><p>主要还是耽搁，早餐就得早点吃。</p><p>林炜翔托着刘青松的后脑伏下去，从他的肚脐开始嗅探，嘴唇边缘擦过脐眼的边缘，刘青松痒到狠狠地收腹，肋骨如退潮时的国画礁石，林炜翔顺势顶过去，梳过的头发流畅地蹭过排排横骨，产生建立联结的伴侣之间特有的奇妙共鸣。<br/>
刘青松没有推开在他身体上乱碰的alpha，偏着头朝头顶上翻白眼似的看，看见金色的灰尘落在窗帘与地面的缝隙间消失不见，还看见鸟雀拍打着翅膀钻出云层。<br/>
在即将开始性事的时刻，其他事情都安排得很妥当，不用刘青松分神操心。</p><p>于是他低下头用双手捂住林炜翔的耳朵，将他向上托，说“过来”。<br/>
林炜翔兴许没有听见，只是顺从地覆上来，罩着他看，晚香玉的气味在早晨煮得异常热，凸显出不合时宜的新鲜与张扬，alpha的鼻尖动，浑身的细胞都跟着动，它们都想扑进刘青松的手掌，再从他的指间如树根般探出来。对于林炜翔来说，这才是他在刘青松体内抽插的意义。</p><p> </p><p>但林炜翔实在不该在舔舐刘青松胸口时笑，这让刘青松很痒也很躁，下意识地扒开他乱拱的脑袋。林炜翔非但不知错，还要记仇，一路吻上去的时候撑直手臂，朝刘青松虚张开口，却不缠进去。<br/>
刘青松不懒，只是面对林炜翔的时候不乐意主动，做爱的时候抬抬放在身侧的手勾住林炜翔，防止被顶坏，就已经是动作的极限。到嘴的信息素被林炜翔控制回去，自然是不舒服的。他很给面子地抬高下巴，后颈稍稍离开沙发，表示索吻。</p><p>林炜翔将腿贴着刘青松的腿跪起来，向外打开，放置了刘青松当下的吻，转而去摸他腿间的光景。<br/>
作为一个成熟且自控的omega，刘青松当然不允许自己湿得太夸张，屁股到腔室入口再到性器，全都像故作正经的海绵，以任何角度任何手势按压都能渗出黏稠的汁水，但就不肯绽放般流出来。<br/>
alpha耐心地揉，似乎早就知道刘青松早上把他比作什么，此刻要报复地形容回去，还要付诸实践地把他当面团挤弄。刘青松分不清也没有心思分清哪里是穴口的爽哪里是铃口的爽，在林炜翔的肩膀上轻重不一地握住又松开。身体赤裸后逐渐潮湿，可双唇赤裸太久会干。</p><p>刘青松踩奶一样的动作没能提醒林炜翔回来吻他，对方正颇为好奇地逗他无处可逃的性器和宽厚大方的穴道。alpha也不过是信息素动物，刘青松忿忿地想，喉间升起酸涩，竟不由自主地跟自己的身体吃醋。</p><p>他用力地掐林炜翔的大腿，誓要铲翻山丘的土壤，钻进去把唯一的晚香玉种起来。</p><p>“哎呦干嘛啊。”<br/>
林炜翔象征性地躲了一下，很快贴回刘青松大腿内侧，长手长脚地搂住他，嗅他锁骨窝累积的香味。<br/>
这一下就把裤子里胀大的一包东西靠在了刘青松的腿间，没有夸张的烫，但有隐秘的跳动，刘青松扭了扭身体避开，歪过头正好碰到林炜翔的鼻梁，林炜翔一时没反应过来，把刘青松细软的头发当作灌进来捣乱的风，低头亲他的额头，又亲他的眉尖。</p><p>小时候晚上偷抽茅针，将它的尾端含在嘴里，清甘游丝般伸展开，不细细抿尝不出来，尝到了就是星光乱颤的满足。后来林炜翔不经常见着茅针了，那些盛满月光梦境原来都藏进了刘青松认真修剪过的眉毛里。</p><p>刘青松盘住林炜翔时用后脚跟砸他屁股，傻子也该知道人等急了。<br/>
无需在细节上折腾刘青松，林炜翔倾斜着头与他吮吻。</p><p>信息素更直接地交汇，终于音符般波动起来，晚香玉的气味扯开肌肤，混杂着于alpha而言的肉香包围住林炜翔。他明白，进入刘青松的时候到了。</p><p> </p><p>尚在发情期中期，omega的身体很听话，呈现出与主人完全不同的乖巧，黏人地裹住林炜翔的手指，亲热地吐出滑腻的液体沾湿他。<br/>
刘青松躺在沙发上难堪地眨眼，睫毛的汗让他清晰地感受到被风晾干的滋味，他身上所有的洞都有东西在进出，没有谁不想涌入他。</p><p>他们做爱的时候比生活时更沉默，刘青松不太叫床，林炜翔又喜欢他克制的样子，没点相同的德行钥匙还真配不开锁。<br/>
林炜翔抽出手后用另一只手牵住刘青松，这是一个平凡却只发生在他们交合前的动作。</p><p>刘青松摊开手掌，里面空空如也，林炜翔如何也不能盯出个洞来。<br/>
他的生命线印在情潮引起的红斑上，指根的肉是鼓起的，像埋了果肉的糖。<br/>
林炜翔牵起来咬，除了羞怯的弹和咸味的涩，什么也没有。</p><p>刘青松就看着他干些莫名其妙的蠢事，眼角不经意的怨怼连上他垂落的发丝，轰轰烈烈地开了一大簇花。</p><p>“叫我。”<br/>
“林炜翔。”<br/>
林炜翔又哼哼着笑了，憨得让刘青松错觉自己是个被农民操的田家O。</p><p>alpha扶着性器往里面进，穴口一瞬间的收缩将性器的头部整个吞进去，而后里面兴奋地弥漫开水汽。<br/>
他很熟练地停住，埋在刘青松颈窝的呼吸如台风前的阴天，等待上岸的一刻。</p><p>他一直记得omega会疼，因为他们第一次做的时候并非发情期。<br/>
多年寡淡的日常也没能抹掉这个习惯。</p><p>刘青松用空出的手搭着林炜翔的后脑勺，缓慢地抚摸他不再整齐的头发，感受到alpha的腹部正磨蹭着他的性器，传来亲昵的暗示。</p><p>林炜翔是一个偶尔会撒娇的alpha。</p><p>“可以了。”<br/>
刘青松用手肘撑起上半身，往下看了一眼又不忍直视地躺倒，紧接着林炜翔的茎体便寸寸施重地碾进来，空气随着他的呼吸疯狂地徘徊在鼻腔。</p><p>“像棉花糖一样。”<br/>
林炜翔咬住刘青松的耳朵，说出来的话没有一个字是刘青松爱听的。</p><p>夏天的棉花糖，扔进季雨残留的水洼中，片刻就化掉了，剩下饱和的糖分，又香又腻又地黏进热望中，汗津津也不分离。</p><p>日光依旧瞪着刘青松的身体，害怕失眠般与林炜翔争夺刘青松的气味。<br/>
林炜翔毛发旺盛，汗腺也发达，与刘青松性器前端分泌的液体滴在一起，朝阳光慷慨地洒露水。<br/>
刘青松努力地调整呼吸，即将成功的时候被林炜翔触碰腺体，整个人抖着打激灵。</p><p>与未标记的omega不同，拥有伴侣的omega有着更灵敏的信息素感知，发情期时，林炜翔的指尖比石子还直观，扑通地擦碰平静水面，荡起涟漪的同时还摇动了岸边的芦苇，刘青松的全世界都滑了一下。</p><p>“我操。”<br/>
被吓到的刘青松用忍不住迎合alpha的手臂推林炜翔，没推出去多远，另一只手就被握得更紧了些，颇有讨好的意思。<br/>
林炜翔换用嘴一点点地啄吻他的腺体，叼猎物般又舔又咬，浅浅的红印被沸腾的血液消去，但很快出现新的。</p><p>他们相嵌的下半身动得很慢，跟节拍似的熟悉着旋律，和着信息素的起伏，陪窗帘的下摆一起摇晃。<br/>
昨晚的性事太过激烈，刘青松的疲倦全写在脸上，饶是泡在香味中的alpha也舍不得入侵太多。<br/>
林炜翔用脸颊压住刘青松的半个头顶，逐渐抽插得快些，撞进去的时候又腹部用力地收敛。尽管极致的性爱满足而刺激，但对于刘青松而言，止步于拧干他发情期需求的平缓情事更令他舒适，晚香玉一天只开一小会儿。</p><p>显然，没有人比林炜翔做得更好了。<br/>
林炜翔要的配合也非壮观，默契且点到为止就可以，如此才能不温不火地过，让掠夺事物的时间都难以发现他们的存在，无从下手。</p><p>快要到第一次高潮的时候刘青松不安地曲起腿，抓着沙发的边缘绷紧肌肉，似躲非躲地挣扎，包在林炜翔手掌的臀肉被勒出不可见的红色痕迹。<br/>
林炜翔抬高他的一条腿，压下来摁住他，直白的眼神要叫他摘掉矜持也卸去伪装，真挚到一无所有。</p><p>alpha更用力地操他，没有目的地往里撞，捣碎刘青松习惯性的预备和计划，重置他对爱对恨的理解。<br/>
从来没有人逼得刘青松那么狠。</p><p>美人天生就是用来毁灭的。<br/>
林炜翔不喜欢这句话，他的世界只有一种审美，那就是爱与不爱。如果爱，又为什么要毁掉。<br/>
他只是想看见没有任何干扰的、完全坦诚的爱人，并不知道这对刘青松来说是否残忍。</p><p> </p><p>林炜翔好他妈狠的心。<br/>
得知刘青松答应同林炜翔凑合过的时候高天亮这么说。</p><p> </p><p>他们保持着这个频率，在刘青松射了一次之后没有丝毫减缓，反而更深入地交合，林炜翔快要撞进他的生殖腔了。<br/>
两只手越握越紧，较劲似的施压，就此垄断彼此所有的无关幻想，什么事都与对方有关。<br/>
像拉着手在绵延的公路上狂奔，有数不清的岔路口和被淹没的道路，全是他们一起到过并用于攻陷对方的里程碑。往后则是共同脱轨的大片自由，随便抛去哪个未来都是圆满。</p><p> </p><p>刘青松喘得很急，好像下一秒就要哭出来。<br/>
林炜翔的性器在他体内胀大，挤进狭窄却无比柔软的生殖腔，将刘青松的身体和心脏都弄得皱巴巴的，到处都是有待填满的空洞。</p><p>林炜翔在他的体内如宇宙诞生般演示着普通动物的生理变化，将捆绑的规律刻在刘青松最经不起痛的深处，卡住刘青松抗拒却化得有如荔枝肉般的身体，朝他体内射精，把他连肉带核地吃掉。</p><p> </p><p>刘青松还是哭了，那种神经快要断裂的快感令他恐惧，仿佛人都快要被拆解。<br/>
对此他很没有安全感。</p><p>林炜翔轻轻地拍他的后背，像无数次做爱后那样，亲吻他的发旋，亲吻他凉掉的肩头。<br/>
感受到omega潮湿的鼻尖抵住他的脖子，林炜翔留给他一点脆弱的空间，仰头去看半开的窗，没有云也没有风，林炜翔从打量刘青松的万物中将他保护下来了。</p><p> </p><p>他忽然想起某次楼道的接吻。<br/>
没有预兆也没有视觉，刘青松突然扯住他，喊他的名字。<br/>
林炜翔曾无数次希望我的爱人是这样的，还想象他们肩并肩地吹风，栏杆上的锈迹变成两人心上的斑斑纯痕。<br/>
那个晚上他们第一次做爱了，从此林炜翔做爱前都要听刘青松喊他。</p><p> </p><p>他们躺在这里缓解发情期情热的时候，谁都可以掺一脚，风可以云可以阳光也可以，它们和林炜翔一起抚摸刘青松，一起进入他又出来，检查刘青松似的。</p><p>只有林炜翔清楚，刘青松这个人，是经不起审视的。<br/>
但刘青松的爱可以。</p><p> </p><p>omega不知何时安静下来，闷闷地说热，又说要喝粥。<br/>
林炜翔说先穿裤子吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 夜半轻语</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>林炜翔的机票买在早上十点，是个睡不了懒觉却也不必早起的时间。<br/>发/情期的尾声在夏日的温度里无限延长，刘青松保持着寡言少语，挨到林炜翔一个手掌的距离外坐下。</p><p>电视里在放惊悚片，尚在开头，画面明朗。<br/>他们没有商量过片单，当个背景音放着，随便看看。<br/>刘青松刚吃完避孕药，因发/情而肿胀的腺体也逐渐沉睡，关节处被晚风吹过，透着清澈的凉。</p><p>在手机上处理事务的林炜翔大喇喇地向后靠去，沙发的凹陷变得更深，两人的距离似乎也拉近了。刘青松放任重力将自己拉向林炜翔，歪着身子倚在靠背上，用指节敲敲林炜翔的衣领道：“扣错了。”</p><p>洗漱之后自然是穿着睡衣，林炜翔喜欢纯棉的T恤，而刘青松更有仪式感，挑的都是纽扣式。争执不下，刘青松提出“各买各的算了”，林炜翔反复翻看两种款式的睡衣界面，最终以“纽扣那个的折扣划算点”的理由妥协，还给刘青松解释了大半天为什么划算。<br/>尽管刘少不差这点钱，但还是为林炜翔的选择小小地高兴了一个晚上。</p><p>或许当初买睡衣就口是心非，林炜翔穿了大半年，扣错扣子的次数不下百次，每回都把第二个扣子按进第一个扣眼，一排错下去。<br/>因此，对于刘青松的提醒他也习惯成自然，单手纠正衣扣，扣完手一摔，放在刘青松曲在沙发的腿上。</p><p>接连的剧烈运动让刘青松的喉咙被急速的空气烫伤，开口说话漏出一点沙哑，不太明显，但林炜翔偏着头认真听时可以分辨。<br/>他放下手机盯着电视看了一会儿，没懂主角为什么进入这间凶宅，满客厅地找起遥控，想回放。</p><p>说来丢脸：随着林炜翔的动作，刘青松不安起来。<br/>在alpha快要离开客厅往房间去找的时候，刘青松阻止了他：“别找了，手机上拖进度条吧。”<br/>“等下关电视不也要用的嘛。”<br/>“你不会直接关开关啊？”<br/>“遥控不能不要吧。”<br/>“反正都在家里，有空了慢慢找。”</p><p> </p><p>现在就很有空。<br/>林炜翔在心里反驳刘青松，晃悠回去坐下。</p><p>没多久他就明白刘青松的意思：<br/>他现在得呆在刘青松方圆五米之内，其他的事日后再说。<br/>因为在他坐下的瞬间，omega学着他刚才的姿势向后靠，肩膀顺利地碰到林炜翔的手肘窝。</p><p>林炜翔笑了一声，抚着刘青松的背将他扶正坐直，干燥的手掌摩擦过睡衣的纤维，发出翻过书页般的平和噪音，盖过刘青松易感体质的瘙痒，没有惊动他的脊背。</p><p>刘青松转头看林炜翔，想起林炜翔是如何妥帖地照顾发/情期的自己，眼里带了点对工具人的愧疚，移开视线道：“重头看吧。”<br/>刘青松很少直白地说出一起做某件事的打算，这让林炜翔愉悦起来，他点开手机豪爽地将进度条上的小点拉回开头。</p><p> </p><p>装荔枝的玻璃碗很深，底下蓄了点水，在刘青松拿起一颗荔枝的时候如橡皮糖般透明地拉扯，很快又落回碗底，只有很少几滴依附在荔枝肉上送进刘青松的口中。<br/>这个现象林炜翔观察了很久，终于在刘青松突然抽查剧情的时候被打断。alpha没能回答“为什么这个女主要睡到二楼没人住过的房间”，正要瞎编解释时惊讶地得到原谅——关了灯的客厅只有电视的光线擦亮刘青松的耳廓，刘青松望着他，用中空的嗓音说：“我也不知道。”依稀是掺着笑意的。</p><p>流动的水没法填补刘青松的声音，这把嗓子有一层薄薄的壳，上头如乐器般凿了几个孔，混在荔枝上的水从刘青松嘴里进去，又无谓地流逝，得不到刘青松的挽留。</p><p>想到这回事，林炜翔有些得意，拉过刘青松的小拇指裹在手心，它像猫咪幼崽的尾巴在林炜翔手里的茧上挠动，太过细嫩的指腹在看不见的地方被软趴趴地压成扁平的形状。<br/>林炜翔这样扯着刘青松，前倾身体吻他。</p><p>没有交缠得不分彼此，只是在唇齿间印磨，从东边吻到西边，刘青松的僵硬稀释为无可奈何。<br/>林炜翔的鼻梁高，且不如刘青松精巧，稍稍动一下就会撞到刘青松的鼻子。<br/>美妙的氛围被刺破，刘青松马上抽离角色，嗤地笑他，混合着刘青松惯用沐浴露味道的气流在林炜翔的脸颊上旋转打滑，最后撩过他的睫毛，叫林炜翔也忍不住笑，然后不服气地扑过去挠他，再吻他。</p><p>刘青松在他怀里以瑜伽的姿势折叠起来，骨头碰着关节，完全脱不开，一边用所有能发力的地方怼林炜翔，一边痒得笑翻半个身子，露出没有防备的腰线。</p><p>乌木的气味沉厚地塞满刘青松四肢的空隙，散发着没有破绽的温吞，把刘青松当作琥珀里的唯一。</p><p>最后一次缓慢地亲刘青松，林炜翔在他下唇上试了试口感，没咬多深便松开了。<br/>刘青松枕着沙发骂他，cnm三个字自丹田而出，吸满了晚香玉的华香，林炜翔确认他的吻肯定抚平了刘青松嗓眼的难受，就如同刘青松催他赶紧把扣子塞进正确的扣眼里，再怎么拉扯转动也分不开了。</p><p> </p><p>但女主为什么要只身睡到二楼去？<br/>百度了一下前情，林炜翔得知她是为了跟老公分房睡，好与多年前遗憾未成眷属的初恋深情夜聊。</p><p>林炜翔觉得有点狗血，瞥了刘青松一眼。<br/>对方正目不转睛地盯着电视，侧脸的冷色暴露了他的走神。</p><p>刚才发呆被抓包，林炜翔咳了一声，假意讨论剧情，试图扳回一城。<br/>“好刺激啊，闹鬼还偷情。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>刘青松抓过旁边的抱枕，看了林炜翔一眼。</p><p>“喏，她要打电话给她前男友。”</p><p>听闻这个情节，刘青松拾起断片的剧情，听女主角声情并茂地叨叨了一段后道：“干嘛不直接去找他，在这里打电话。”<br/>林炜翔拍拍刘青松怀里的抱枕，老成地回答：“怎么可能。”</p><p>“为什么不可能？”<br/>刘青松窝成一团，抱枕快要窒息。</p><p> </p><p>两人相处的时光称得上一段历史，却时至今日都还有偶然揭露惊喜的时刻。<br/>由不知名原因而起的谈话大多都是可以随手扔掉的废话，仔细翻垃圾，又能整理出不少印象深刻的内容。<br/>林炜翔总能灵敏地捕捉到刘青松话语中突然掉落的钥匙，不嫌烦地捡齐，一扇扇门开到刘青松不同的方方面面里。<br/>刚才的也算一句吧。</p><p> </p><p>为什么不可能，一定是不够爱。<br/>刘青松像个牢牢咬住棒棒糖的孩子，固执得让人不忍心欺骗他。<br/>却只有林炜翔从不欺骗他。</p><p>只要他问，林炜翔都说。<br/>不问的话，林炜翔也不硬凑到他跟前去说。</p><p> </p><p>林炜翔思考了片刻，感觉自己还是更像打电话的那类人。<br/>幸好刘青松不是，两个只敢打电话的人不仅不能走到一起，还会撞鬼。<br/>林炜翔还挺怕的。</p><p>他看见茶几上的碗空了，问刘青松还要不要荔枝。<br/>刘青松按了暂停，示意他去剥。</p><p> </p><p>估计着依赖信息素的omega忍耐不了多久，林炜翔尽快地返回客厅，发现刘青松迷迷糊糊地睡着了。<br/>他把碗放在书本垫着的地方，不与大理石碰出声，走到刘青松面前想把手放到他肩上，还没到达，又收回来轻轻握拳。一时间林炜翔不知道该拿刘青松怎么办。<br/>他看着电视停滞的光映在omega澄净的脸上，幽然反应出一点雾气，刘小树是四月的油桐，九月的栾树，林炜翔结在他身上的遐想和回忆纷纷飘落，竭力地呼唤刘青松的名字。</p><p>刘青松抱着他的抱枕，睡得很安静。</p><p>林炜翔叹了口气，坐到地上，兀自吃着荔枝，一不小心汁水顺着手腕滚落手臂，沾湿一小片坐垫，迅速地钻入布料棉花中不见踪影，像被夜晚吞吃掉的后半段电影。</p><p>太甜了，林炜翔只吃了四个，搞不懂刘青松是怎么吃完半碗的。<br/>一个接一个地嚼，舌尖只有在吐核时吝啬地探出个头，闪过一道鲜明的粉。<br/>吃那么多，以至于林炜翔在亲他的时候都能尝到荔枝味。</p><p>想到这里，林炜翔又回头看了刘青松一眼，视线代替肢体描摹出刘青松身体的轮廓。<br/>刘青松歪斜着脑袋闭眼，从与林炜翔同款异色的睡衣衣领探出的脖颈以饱满的弧度撑出一束线条，花杆似的显现出喉间的筋脉，在若有似无的信息素气味中仿佛要四散而落，拥有刘青松于林炜翔而言便成为虚幻。</p><p>是不是说了很多次注意姿势赶紧坐好，就是不听。</p><p>林炜翔赶忙在他身边坐下，托着刘青松的脑袋一点点贴近他，直到他们手臂挨着手臂，刘青松的发梢划过林炜翔的侧脸。<br/>回到舒服姿势的刘青松向后仰头，微张的嘴唇与林炜翔的下颌不过几厘米的距离，呼吸在林炜翔耳边呢喃。</p><p> </p><p>静坐的时候时间过得很慢，林炜翔也被感染了些许困意，打了个哈欠，同时雷声乍起，刘青松缓缓转醒。<br/>他没有马上起身离开，躺在温度交融的肩膀上眯着眼，林炜翔不透风的皮肤严实地挡住他脸上的疲倦，光影声色在他身边翻腾，而他像最原始的大地，接受爱意的扎根也承担感情的痛刺。</p><p>明天的飞机会准时起飞，因为大雨会在今晚下完。</p><p>稀里哗啦的雨如同涌入公共交通的行人，在窗外踩出此起彼伏的脚步声，踏得人心慌。<br/>刘青松仔细地分辨它们落在地砖和树叶上的声音，似乎能想象淋湿的叶子和积水的路面，而他靠在林炜翔没多少肉的硬肩膀上，干燥成为宝贵的状态。<br/>时间混在雨里冲刷世界，打消人们回溯的念头，清算过往纠缠。</p><p>比起刘青松，林炜翔对窗外的雨不感兴趣，稳当地坐着看手机，时不时盯着远处的荔枝发呆。<br/>或许他在后悔不该那么草率地坐过来，现在馋了都无法脱身。<br/>刘青松有点想笑，但很快平复下来，觉得林炜翔笨笨的。</p><p>从这个角度看，林炜翔的睫毛很密，船桨似的划动夜色，把局限的区域扫清楚，用来装爱干净的刘青松的影子。<br/>虽然靠着的人是他，刘青松还是禁不住想，林炜翔的下颌真长，还很执拗，像牢固的船身，靠岸的地方是刘青松卷曲的发顶。<br/>每一朵卷花都是刘青松为了迎接他特意制造出来的波浪。</p><p> </p><p>他含糊地喊了林炜翔一声，得到对方瓮声瓮气的回应：“我还以为你要在这里睡一个晚上。”</p><p>“还没刷牙。”<br/>刘青松看着茶几上的荔枝，纠结是否要再吃一点。</p><p>“我已经刷了。”<br/>林炜翔突然想起这回事，发现自己刚才不该吃荔枝。<br/>但他忍不住要尝尝刘青松尝过的东西，又或许是在回味那个荔枝味的亲吻。</p><p>两列小灯悬在他们头顶，没能发挥它们的功用，也听不清依偎的alpha和omega在说什么。</p><p> </p><p>最后的最后，刘青松推了林炜翔一把，说洗洗睡。<br/>两人都没有立马起身，犹豫片刻后林炜翔搭着刘青松的腰覆过去，没有计时地与他接吻，有深有浅，耽溺于有雨声作掩护的亲热，生活爬满五彩的意义。</p><p>雨水淹没全世界，林炜翔的眉睫拨开一圈圈余波，乌木的信息素气味载着刘青松徜徉，零星听见刘青松催他赶快去刷牙，别浪费时间。<br/>一半被夜雨遮去，一半被林炜翔捂入口中。</p><p> </p><p>可晚上确实是说话的好时候，他不喜欢在机场难舍难分。<br/>刘青松想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>